


particular taste

by athensxzed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, honestly just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athensxzed/pseuds/athensxzed
Summary: momo fucks sana against the door of their dorm at 2 am. that's it. that's the plot.





	particular taste

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this has been sitting in my drafts for a hot minute and have been inching to finish it. sorry about any mistakes, i didn't proofread. 
> 
> i haven't writer smut in a while so let me know what you think. kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> \- alts  
@magnificocamila (tw)

sana is driving momo fucking crazy.

all she wants is to spend time with her girlfriend outside their dorm and schedules. she’s been dying to go to this twenty-four hour café nayeon told her about and now.....she’s just dying. 

sana’s unrelenting foot has been running down her leg for the past twenty minutes, her signature innocent smile present on her face like she was at some red carpet; the sweet shy, shy, shy sana that everyone sees. but momo knew better than that. one glance at her girlfriend’s dark and lust-filled eyes, there’s no doubt she’s already planning fifteen more ways to make momo putty in her hands.

“momoring, is something wrong?” sana asks. she tilts her head in question, fighting the devilish smirk breaking into her face. 

she’s enjoying this.

“no, i’m fine. completely fi-“ momo choked on her last word as sana’s foot reached her thigh. she didn’t think sana’s eyes could get darker than they are now. 

“sana, we’re in public. we-we can’t.” 

“then take me home,” sana says like it’s the simplest fact of life. 

-

the cab ride back to their dorm was excruciating to say the least. it’s either their driver was just really slow and caught all the red lights on the way or the universe just doesn’t want momo to get laid. 

“this is taking longer than it should,” says momo in frustration. 

the driver still as oblivious as ever, sana switches to her mother-tongue, voice laced with so much desire as her breath tickles the older girl’s ear. _“we’re almost home, babe. the girls are probably sleeping, you have all night to fuck me.”_ her last words are almost whiny and momo has to stop the moan fighting to escape because god, she loves that sana is never too ashamed to beg. 

they may have spoken to soon because as soon as the driver drops them off at the dorm’s doorstep, momo’s phone receives a notification. 

it was jihyo.

**jihyo [2:02 AM]: ‘hey it’s kinda late, just finishing up our marvel marathon. r u guys on your way home?’**

the couple softly groan in annoyance because the members were in fact, not asleep; no way are they risking having sex at the dorms so soon after chaeyoung caught them and received a scolding from their leader.

momo breathes in and out, trying to calm her raging hormones right now. she was just really fucking horny okay? 

she fails to notice the glint in sana’s eyes when the younger japanese captures her lips and mutters, “i don’t see the problem in that.” the kiss is all messy and all tongue as the two finally relieve some of the sexual tension they built up.

momo’s hands wrap themselves around sana’s waist, pulling her closer until there was no space between their bodies. the addicting taste of her girlfriend’s lips make her head spin - god, she can kiss sana forever if she could. thank god the doorway light above them hadn’t been replaced yet. it’s always in the darkness of nights like these, their rooms or empty venue and company spaces can she have sana like this. momo doesn’t mind; it sucks but as idols, she’ll take sana any way she can. 

being too engrossed in her thoughts, the feeling of sana sucking on her bottom lip was too distracting for momo to realize sana’s backed them up against their dorm’s front door, with a strong grip around her neck. she releases momo’s lip, tugging hard with her teeth, earning a low whimper from the older girl. 

placing her hands to cup sana’s cheek, momo pulls away “please don’t do that.” she knows she’s playing dirty; sana knows what her girlfriend likes and isn’t afraid to use them to get what she wants. her hand slips under momo’s top and lightly scratches her abs. momo’s breath hitches and she hates it - damn her stubborn girlfriend. she despises the fact that her body craves sana’s touch and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

momo tries to sound firm which is proving to be difficult when she can feel the heat emitting from sana’s skin against hers - fiery and intoxicating. “seriously, stop that. the members are inside and they’re waiting for us and -“

“shhh,” sana silences her girlfriend, taking a hand on her cheek and trailing it down her body until it reaches underneath her sweatpants, where she needs it most. 

like her hand has a mind of its own, momo rubs sana over her underwear, feeling the dampness through the fabric. if sana wanted to play, play she will then. 

what’s momo gonna do, say no? 

“are you really gonna think about the other members right now?” sana grits through her teeth. 

“when you’re this wet? fuck no.”

sana lets out a particularly loud moan, throwing her head back against the door with a dull thud when momo pressed hard on her little nub. “shh baby, they’re inside” momo quickly pecks her lips and takes advantage of their position, placing hot, open-mouth kisses on the younger japanese’s neck. “but i want you inside me” she whines. 

“that’s what you want huh?” momo teases, finally slipping her hand to feel her girlfriend’s arousal - an uncontrollable growl elicits from her lips. sana didn’t say anything, too breathless to do so, her hips rocked against the other ‘s hand showing how much she needed her.

when momo pulled away and locked eyes with her girl, there was nothing but burning desire. sana always won these games, she doesn’t even know why she tries at this point. 

“you’re just a tease, sana-ya. look at you,” her thumb is now running fiercely on sana’s clit while two fingers position themselves at her entrance. “begging to get fucked where the members can walk out at any time....or maybe that’s what you want. it’s not enough for them to hear us at night, now you want them to watch?” momo says in a low, husky voice. 

they’ve never really done dirty talk before but from the amount of wetness coating the older’s fingers, sana’s definitely getting off on it.

“momo...momo,” sana practically begs, chasing momo’s lips but the older pulls away causing her to let out a huff of frustration. 

momo pushes her fingers into her in an agonizingly slow pace until it reaches her nail length, then she stops. “say please, baby”

“ple-“ sana doesn’t have time to finish her incoherent sentence when momo crashes their lips together at the same time that she plunges the rest of her fingers, starting a relentless pace. they have no time to waste after all. 

sana rolls her hips with momo’s pace, trying to keep her moans to a minimum because despite all their talk, they really didn’t want to get caught in the same position chaeyoung saw them in a few days prior. when momo pulls away to latch her lips onto her girlfriend’s pulse point, sana uses this opportunity to grab momo’s ass under her track pants; the older girl muffled her sounds by biting down hard when sana reaches for her thong only to snap it back on her skin. 

“sana, fuck, you feel so good around my fingers. so tight.” momo kisses her way back to sana’s mouth, lips brushing together as she continues her assault on her girlfriend’s cunt. she stills her hand for a moment causing sana to whine loudly “momoring! don’t stop please!”

a smirking momo uses her other hand to wrap one of sana’s legs around her waist, effectively creating a better angle to pull out her two fingers and thrust back three. 

sana gasps, about to scream at how full she is when momo clamps one hand over mouth. her hands are starting to cramp but there’s no way momo will ever stop, not with the sight of sana’s eyes shut in pleasure, forehead glistening with sweat - all because of her. 

her hand leaves sana’s mouth to reach into her shirt and knead at her breast. “oh!” 

“like that?” asks momo, wanting to do her best to please her girlfriend. 

sana nods profusely. “momo...faster, please. faster. harder. i’m so close” 

momo doesn’t think twice to do as she asks, pumping her fingers in and out until the wet sounds of sana’s pussy is ringing in both their ears. the hand on her breast is now twisting, tugging and pinching her nipple, making sana softly cry out. 

it’s too much. 

momo roughhousing her nipple while three of her long, delicious fingers are inside her, unrelenting. 

momo knows she’s close. “sana,” she calls out. 

her girlfriend doesn’t answer at first, lids screwed in concentration and lip between her teeth to keep from letting all their members know just how good momo fucks her. 

“sana,” momo says again. “look at me.”

“oh god, momo what-“ sana’s eyes bulge open at a particular hard thrust. “fucking look at me when you come.”

when her eyes meet sana’s, the older one knew it was only a matter of time. her fingers came to a halt on her g-spot and flicked back and forth as fast as she could, while her thumb was putting the right amount of pressure on sana’s clit. their lips crash together once more to drown out the sounds as sana snapped, coating momo’s entire hand with her release. 

“i got you, baby,” momo says, peppering sana’s face with small kisses, supporting their bodies even more against the door. 

pulling her fingers out, momo traces sana’s lips with her index. sana knows what to do, faster than momo can say “suck.” 

the younger japanese licks the underside from the base to the tip before capturing the finger in its entirety, never leaving momo’s gaze. 

“that’s hot,” momo breathes. “you made a mess on my hand, serves you right to get a taste.”

just momo thought the lust was leaving her body, sana brings it back with full force “you’re right, i did make a mess….and i think you should clean me up.”

momo smirks and brings herself to her knees in front of sana. her hands hook on her sweatpants and brings it down along with her underwear. 

there’s a voice at the back of sana’s head telling her she really shouldn’t be half-naked in public with her member’s head between her legs, but at this point she wouldn’t stop even if a dispatch camera was right in their faces. she has to bit her lip, almost drawing blood, when momo kisses her thighs. 

sana wraps one leg around her shoulders as her girlfriend’s talented tongue lays flat against he, running up her folds hungrily. 

momo groans at the taste. “fuck, you always taste so good sattang.” latching onto her little nub, momo looks up at sana. 

god, sana wishes she could capture this moment somehow. hirai momo, shy as she is to other people, eating her out like it’s her last meal on earth while looking up at her with those big, round eyes. sana can probably come from this sight alone. she lets out a short, but loud shriek when momo starts alternating between figure eights and fast cat-like laps on her clit, moaning into it. 

she feels delirious. she feels light-headed. she feels absolutely _filthy_ at the sounds of her laboured breath and momo’s wet sucking. she feels so, so close, not to her surprise from the force of her previous orgasm. “momo, i’m-“

_“ya! yoo jeongyeon!”_ a voice, quickly identified as nayeon, was heard through the door. _“it’s your turn to throw out the garbage, not me!”_

_“just go outside and throw it, you’re right there!”_ jeongyeon says. 

unbeknownst to them the two japanese halt their movements for a moment, panic crosses momo’s chest and considers stopping altogether. 

that is until she sees the look on sana’s face, playfully devious, along with the surge of wetness that coats her tongue. momo raises her eyebrows as if to say ‘oh really?’

well, well, well. 

she knew her girlfriend was an exhibitionist but not to this extent. the fact that they’ve even got the guts to do this outside their dorm says something, but knowing that nayeon and jeongyeon are literally _right_ on the other side of this door, is doing things to momo that she’d never admit out loud. 

knowing they have to speed things up, momo gives sana’s nub a gentle nib to contrast the hard slap she gives her ass to bringing her to a second orgasm. a high-pitched shriek erupted from sana’s throat, feeling spent. 

momo brings herself back up to sana’s lips, placing a quick peck. “good?” 

“always, babe.”

_“did you hear that?”_ jeongyeon says from the other side of the wooden door. _“hear what? let’s just throw this damn trash,”_ says nayeon. 

sana and momo quickly exchange looks. this time of equal horror because there’s cum on the side of momo’s mouth and sana is half-naked for godsake!

“shit, shit. sana, put on some pants!”

“i’m trying!” 

before they know it the door is swung open to reveal their two eldest members, each a trash bag in hand. a surprised look is present on both their faces, but quickly turns to suspicion when they inspect the couples’ flushed faces. 

“hey guys….wh-um...what’s up with you?” momo says, a pitch higher than even her regular voice. “taking out the trash? good on you.”

sana wants to slap her girlfriend’s mouth shut because she’s rambling and she knows they’ve most likely been caught by the squint in jeongyeon’s eyes. nayeon, on the other hand, is a bit slower.

nayeon lowers her gaze from the redness in their faces to the wrinkled mess that is their clothing that was definitely not evident when they left the dorm earlier. “wait, sana,” she starts. “why are your pants on backwards? and momo what’s that on your - OH MY GOD” 

in an instant, momo’s face is bright red, wiping her mouth on the side of her sweater. “it’s not what it looks like!” she says at the same sana utters “yeah, it’s exactly what it looks like.”

“uh huh,” jeongyeon chuckles, shaking her head. 

sana sighs, knowing there’s no other way to explain themselves. “unnie if you need us we’ll be in our room, so momo can come too. okay, bye!” she says, dragging momo into the open dorm. 

“those two kinky fucks are unbelievable, honestly.”


End file.
